


Clex Drabbles

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clex drabbles and drabblets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important

"You sounded urgent on the phone, Lex. I thought you'd be gone by now for your big meeting in the city. What's so important?"  
  
Lex's blue eyes met his. Their gaze held until Clark's eyes drifted down to Lex's mouth where upon his lips his lips gave in to a smile. Lex led him into his home, then turned back to him again as he flicked a switch. "You are," he answered his earlier question and practically glowed as Clark was floored at the sight of his boyfriend's table covered with a banquet and flowers from one end to the other.  
  
The End

 


	2. Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their world comes to an end.

They hold hands at the end. Lex watches in intent silence, knowing what is about to happen and thinking he doesn't care -- much, but he can feel Clark quivering against him. He's tried so hard, but that last round of kryptonite left him too weak to be able to fight any more. He almost lost him. They almost lost each other.  
  
Which is part of the reason why Lex tells himself he doesn't care about what's going to happen next. It doesn't matter if billions of lives are lost, as long as Clark lives. It doesn't matter if he loses everything else, as long as he has Clark. It doesn't matter --   
  
The words freeze in his brain as the world explodes. Clark's sob rends his own heart. He tears away from him. Lex reaches for him, but it's another voice, one of the few other survivors, who stops him, "Superman, you can't. It's over."  
  
"They won," another adds, her voice full of sorrow. "We lost."  
  
Lex wants to scream at them that they're wrong. It doesn't matter that their planet is gone. All those other lives don't matter, because Clark has lived. He's lived, and he's with him at last, and --   
  
But Clark has turned away from him. Lex catches a glimpse of his face as he hurries to him, and what he sees therein stops him dead in his tracks. There's anger, and there's sorrow. Much more than any other emotion, however, there is darkness. His sweet, beloved Clark Kent is now full of more darkness than even Lex has known in his entire life.  
  
Superman has lived, but Clark -- the Clark he knew and loved, the Clark with whom he wanted to spend eternity -- is no more. Lex barely recognizes his own voice as he gasps as though in pain, and in truth, his heart is full of more pain than he's ever felt before for his Clark is gone. His world is over.  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


	3. One Question Above All Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not uncertain, but he is fearful.

He has practiced a hundred speeches already in his life. He is accustomed to getting his way and having people, rather it's one individual, a few, or billions, eager to do his bidding. He's not used to worrying over whether he'll get what he wants, but tonight, he does. Tonight he is fearful from the first moment he started planning the evening's events all the way up to the actual execution of his ultimate plan.  
  
His heart beats in his throat, but his mouth is dry. He's trying not to shake, but his fingers quiver as he reaches into his pocket. He's not at all uncertain about what he's doing, but he is afraid of the reaction it will bring. The moment he brings out the little box, however, he realizes he never should have worried. He should know Clark better by now. He should know he won't turn from him, won't disappoint him, will never stop loving him any more than Lex will him.  
  
He knows all this in an instant, because from the moment he reveals the small box, Clark is grinning so enormously that there can be no doubt of his answer when Lex finally does ask, "Will you marry me?" His partner's booming "YES!" resounds throughout their small, quiet town.  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in these drabbles belong to DC Comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author, and are used without permission.


	4. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe fixes the boys.

"Chloe, what have you done?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Clark? Come on. You were bad enough when you were tripping all over yourself and making googly eyes because of Lana Lang. You didn't think I'd notice?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"The way you stare at Lex. The way you watch him. The way you want him."  
  
"I don't -- "  
  
"The way you get all dreamy-eyed whenever anybody mentions he's actually done something good for a change."  
  
"That's enough, Chloe!"  
  
"Yeah. Right. And as for you, Luthor -- "  
  
"Do not fret, Miss Sullivan. I will not look a gift horse in the mouth, and we Luthors always recognize a golden opportunity when we are presented with one. I am entirely devoted to Mister Kent tonight."  _And every night._  
  
"You better be, because if you break his heart, no amount of money's going to keep you safe from the butt whupping I'll give you."  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"Rest assured, Miss Sullivan, that ever hurting our dear, shared friend is the last thing I wish to do."  
  
"Good. It better be. Now let's go see this movie."  
  
The End


	5. Above the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex takes what he needs however he can get it.

There are tears in his eyes as he turns away. "It's okay," he says, though his heart hurts. "I know you have to go. They need you."  _I need you, too._  He wishes he could tell him, but he knows he should feel guilty for trying to delay him even a second from saving the world.  
  
He expects to hear the swoosh of his cape as he flies off at any second now, but he turns swiftly back around when he hears his boots falling quietly on their balcony. "You need me, Lex," Clark answers, cupping his lover's face in his hands and caressing him with his fingers and thumbs. "You need me just as badly."  
  
"But they -- "  
  
It is then, just as Clark's mouth is angling down towards his, that the Clark Kent in his dream does something else the Clark Kent he loves in reality would never do. "Fuck the world," he seethes. Then his mouth drops onto Lex's, his tongue slides smoothly into his mouth, and Lex is almost lost.  
  
Almost.  
  
He turns, grunting softly, in his sleep, and his hand falls across the other side of his bed. Even in his subconscious, he knows the covers have grown cold there. Clark is gone, as he always is when he awakens. It may be days before he sees him again and months longer still before Clark needs him as he's needed him this past night, as Lex needs him every night.  
  
But in his dream, Clark is still there, still holding him, still kissing him, still choosing him above all the rest of the world. Lex sighs and slips back into his dream and into Clark's passionate, sweet kiss.  
  
The End


	6. Never Is A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths last forever, and sometimes, they hurt forever, too.

He remembers when he first met him, he was so shy and stammering. He tripped constantly over his words. There was nothing bold about him except for his heart. But that was so long ago.  
  
Now he lays, looking up through blood that runs in his eyes at the man he's loved for years holding a gun down on him. "Do it, Clark." They both know he won't. "I'd shoot you if we were reversed."  
  
"No, Lex. You keep trying to conquer the world, but you've never really tried to kill me."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
Clark's lips tremble as he smiles. "If you'd really tried, I'd be dead. You know me too well for that, Lex, and I know you too well."  
  
"Kill me, Clark! Shoot me!"  
  
"I never will." Clark lowers the gun and offers him his hand, but Lex won't take it.  
  
He looks away, ashamed and hurt, tears running in his blue eyes now as well as the blood.  _But you'll also never love me._  
  
  
The End


	7. Innocence Uncorrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex will not allow Clark to be corrupted.

He ponders why his life has always been so utterly and tragically ironic as he turns onto the gravel road. He remembers hating the place before he ever saw it when he first came to Smallville, and now he wants desperately to stay although he knows he must not. Memories flash through his head, both making him smile and filling his blue eyes with tears as he drives down the familiar lane. He doesn't go all the way to the house -- he doesn't dare lest he see him -- but stops before the car can be seen by any one looking out the windows.  
  
Land has always been rich with opportunities, but never as much as this little place. He remembers the first time he laughed here, the first time he smiled, the first time he dared to touch him, the first time he held him, the first time he kissed him . . . , and he cries. He's tried since he was a little boy not to cry, but he can no longer fight the tears that come pouring down his face.  
  
He has to leave him. He knows this is the right thing to do. This is Clark's home, this land as rich in strength, endurance, and innocence as he is, and Lex knows it's in Clark's blood just as much as wicked doings are in his own. His father had once planned to destroy this farmland. He had stopped him, but he knows if he stays, he will just as assuredly destroy Clark's innocence as his father would have the simple beauty of their farm had Lex not intervened.  
  
He has to intervene again now. He has to save Clark from him. Tears still racing down his face, Lex turns his car away and floors the gas. He speeds out of there as fast as he can, because he knows if he stops, if he hesitates just one more moment, all will be lost. _Clark_  will be lost, doomed to his darkness, and that is something he simply can not allow for he loves him far too much to ever change the man he was meant to be, the good and innocent man untouched by his corruptness. He flies away, and all the while, he cries.  
  
  
The End


	8. A Shock In Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex shock a party in Smallville.

Lana looks over in the direction of the gawking party-goers and freezes. "Oh my God! He  _so_  didn't!" she breathes to Chloe, who grabs her arm.  
  
Chloe herself also stares at the couple while keeping a tight grip on Lana. She shakes her head in disbelief, thinking,  _He must've gotten a hold of the red kryptonite again._  Yet, she can't quite seem to keep a small smile from forming on her lips as Lana huffs and storms off in the opposite direction. It's nice seeing Clark having fun, even if he does have Lex in a dog collar and leash.  
  
The End


	9. Nothing Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing has ever been easier.

"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. You can step away from all of this, Lex. Just take my hand. I promise it'll be okay."  
  
"You've said that before. You said it when we were children."  
  
"I'm saying it again now, and I'm promising no matter what, no matter what the world thinks, no matter what you do, no matter how dark you get, I'm going to be right here beside you. I love you, Lex. You're much more than a Luthor. You don't have to be evil just because the world expects it of you. We can show them how good you can be. You can show them. Just take my hand. Take my hand, and love me."  
  
Nothing has ever been easier than those last two words for he's always loved Clark since the very first time he set eyes upon him up until now, and he knows he will until his grave and beyond. He takes his hand, and for a little while, Lex smiles. For a little while, their love shines. Then he awakes crying, alone, knowing Clark will never love him, again.  
  
The End


	10. Drawing From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark draws much more from a certain old tree.

He's so weary when he finally touches down that his knees very nearly buckle underneath him. He reaches out, touching the trees that's been on this land his entire life, and far longer, for support in more than one way. His tired, blue eyes open, and he traces the initials carved into its bark: JK loves MC and then CK loves LL. His father first carved his and his mother's initials into the tree; the second set belongs to himself and the only man he'll ever love as passionately as his father loved his mother.  
  
Clark leans against the tree, almost crumpling, but his hand rests on Lex's initials. He closes his eyes and lets his tears fall for how long he doesn't know. He remembers holding Lex in this spot and kissing him. He recalls thinking their love could never end, but just as it does all wonderful things, the outside world eventually destroyed them and took his Lex from him forever. Now he's forced to live on without any of the great loves of his life, still protecting a world that will never understand him.  
  
On this land, he hears his father's voice and his mother's. He knows they are proud of him and believe in him. He knows he's doing what they would want him to do. Lex's words whisper through his ears from the ages past, too, telling him how wonderful he is, how lucky he is to have him, how much he loves him, and making him promise him he'll never stop being the hero with whom Lex first fell in love. Clark hears their voices, drawing strength far from more from his memories than the ancient tree upon which he leans, and finally, when for now he has no more tears to cry, he stands again and flies off once more to save the universe yet again.  
  
The End


	11. His Part (of His World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex no longer wants to rule the world.

"Somebody save me!" he belts as hot water pelts his body. He's running his hands over his own body, washing his head and chest, when a pair of strong arms circles around his waist and yanks him backward.  
  
"Save you? From what? You don't look like you need saving to me, sweetheart, unless . . . " Eager fingers trail down his ribs. "Could the mighty Lex Luthor be afraid of . . . the Tickle Monster?!"  
  
"Clark," he says, laughing, "you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, but I would!" his lover's hot voice blows into his ear as he assures him a split second before following his words with fingers playing rapidly over Lex's body.  
  
Lex doubles over with laughter. His foot slips on the soapy water in the tub. He falls backwards into the man he loves. "Aha, so that is what you need saving from!"  
  
"Clark!" Lex's voice is shrill and demanding but still filled with laughter.  
  
He can feel his young lover's arousal behind him, and already his mind is calculating. He'd had time for a fifteen minute shower, but what he wants to do with Clark will take a great deal longer.  
  
"Let the meeting wait," Clark urges, almost as though he's read his mind.  
  
"What will they say?"  
  
"When did you start caring?" Lex smiles. Clark certainly knows him, but then, he has since they were teenagers just beginning to find their way in life and carefully building a precarious friendship.  
  
He leans back into him. "You're right," he admits, turning his head and placing a kiss on Clark's strong neck. "You're absolutely right." He used to be so concerned with ruling the world. Maybe he's starting to grow old, because he's grown tired of the meetings filled with government debauchery, plans, and new angles. He no longer cares to rule the whole world. He only wants his piece of it, and that piece stars the man he now starts to take as his again. After all, he muses before his mind ceases all coherent schemes, what's the point of having the power and fortune to rule the world if you didn't get to enjoy that which you love most in it? That, he silently promises both himself and Clark, will never happen.  
  
The End


	12. 'Til Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is wrong.

"Lex, why won't you give me a divorce?" Lana demanded. She was seething with fury, although tears glittered in her big, brown eyes. "We both know you don't love me! You're not capable of loving any one!"  
  
"Ah," Lex commented in turn, the corners of his mouth lifting into a calm smile that sent a shiver of dreadful anticipation trailing down the curve of Lana's spine. "That, Miss Lang, is where you are mistaken." His voice dropped, his entire face growing solemn. "But the only way you are getting out of this marriage is through death."  
  
She inhaled sharply; he turned his back on her as she started to cry and walked away. He went to his private chamber, shut the large doors on her and the rest of the world, stoked his fire for a moment, poured himself a drink, and finally sat before it. His orbs twinkled as he watched the fire. Finally! Finally, the sparks of Lana's fiery plan had been ignited. She would have to fake her death to escape her vows to him, and when she did, she would have to leave the whole world believing she was dead. He'd make sure she had everything she needed.  
  
He touched his watch and, from beneath its face, lifted a tiny photograph. He smiled down into Clark Kent's joyful eyes. Lana was wrong. He did love some one dearly, though neither she nor he would ever guess that person's identity. But soon, he thought, very soon, that person would be grieving. He would need a friend. Lex slid Clark's picture back into its hiding place on his daily attire and smiled while sipping his drink. It would be his pleasure to fill that spot. Lana would never have Clark, but maybe, just maybe, this time, Lex would.  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
